Leechvillie: Calm town or hell?
by The Potal
Summary: Catherine Sweden and Edward are vampire hunters. Cath is the expert, while Edward is the fledling. But nonething can preare them for Barnabas Collins! Will they survie?
1. Proluge

So,** you're wondering, what does Leechvillie have to do with Dark Shadows? Find out here. Mild cursing**

**A 16 year old boy walked into a bookstore. He had shaggy light brown hair and blue eyes. A man walked up to him. "Do you need any help finding anything, young sir?" the man asked politely. Distracted by the wall farest from the door, the boy said,"What? Oh, um, no thanks." The man let the boy pass. **

** At the wall, was a girl. She had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a black cloak. Above her head was a sign that read: Vampire Comics! 20% off for Halloween! "Hi, Catherine," the boy said, nervously. It was his first day at the job. Without looking up, Catherine said," Hey Edward. By the way, call me Cath." "What are you reading?" Cath smiled. "**_The Legend of Victoria Leech."_ "I still can't belive that you got the main role! I heard Bill is going to kiss you for real in the play tomorrow!" Cath chukled. "He wishes." **Edward smiled at the thought of Cath slapping Bill at the play. Cath closed the comic book and put it back on the shelf. She turned to him, smile gone. Edward gulped. "Did you you bring the files?" Edward smiled, as he passed the files to Cath. **

** Edward wanted to yell as the minutes passed slowly and quitily. "We're going after the on named Josette," Cath said at last.**


	2. Cath and Edward: Vampire Hunters

**"What? But what about the other one, Benbas?" "Barnabas," Cath corrected. "And look." She showed Edward a certain pair of dates. "So?" "So, Barnabas isn't the trouble! If you look at the dates, Josette was bit first!" "I'm not even going to pretend that made sence."** Cath rolled her eyes. "Barnabas, was bit two days ago, and hasn't bitten anyone yet!" "I still-" "Come on!" Cath was an experienced vampire hunter, while Edward was yet a fledgling. They left the bookstore.

**It was near dawn. Two extremely pale adults walked passed them. "Weird," Edward thought. Cath suddenly pulled at his arm and motioned at them. "That's them!"**Edward and Cath started after the vampire couple. Edward stepped on a twig. Barnabas started to turn around. Cath quickly pulled Edward out of his view. Edward smiled nervously as Cath gave him a look that clearly said,"Serisloy?" They both glanced at where the vampires had stood. They were gone. The sun was picking its way into the sky. "They're going into their coffins! But, um, where would the coffins be?" Cath rolled her eyes. Only 16, but she knew more about vampires then the vampire hunters on TV.

"I don't know Edward! Where would they be?" Edward thought this over for a minute. "The Forest Cemertey?" "Bingo."

The Forest cemetary was dark, even in the morning. This was where all the bodies of the accused guilty were thrown. Most weren't even buried. Cath suddenly stopped at a small gave. Edward's eyes widened as he read the gravestone. For it was Cath's little sister! "How?" "Helping a fake vampire." The accused vampire manged to make friends with her. When they found them, well, you get the picture." They started walking again. There they were. The vampire couple. "Goodnight Barnabas," Josette said with a smile. "Goodnight," Barnabas said, looking in the distance. Josette closed her coffin. _Snap! Cath looked at Edward. While she was hiding behind a bush, he was, of course, standing. Cath pulled Edward down before Barnabas had seen him._ ** "What part of be quiet don't you understand!" "The, um, well hey it doesn't matter! Don't you get it? Josette is madly in love with Benabas!" "Barnabas," Cath corrected. "But, Edward you're a freaking geneas!" Edward beamed. **Slowly, they raised their heads. Both coffins were closed. From inside her cloak, Cath pulled out two green goggles. She passed one to her partner. "Whoa," Edward breathed. For they were x-ray goggles! The vampire hunters sneaked their way towards the coffins. Pulling out what looked like four white magnates, Cath placed them on the coffin. They suddenly turned red and clicked, indicating that the coffin had been locked. Cath smiled as she picked up on side of the now very heavy-looking coffin. Edward gulped. "Come on."

They finally stopped at the old and abandon medical center. Barnabas was now awake and was desperly trying to get out. Edward wonder what would happen if he did. Cath put down her side of the coffin and walked towards a back door that Edward hadn't noticed. Struggling to keep his side up, Edward asked," Why are we here?" Cath smiled as she took out a key from her pocket, and began working on the door. "Because this is my dad's study." "But this place is empty!" Cath opened the door and went in. "Really?" she asked.

"Dad!" Cath yelled once inside. A door opened and out walked Dr. Sweden. He started walking towards them. He had round brown glasses, dark blue eyes, messy brown hair, and wore a white lab coat. "Is he chained in?" Dr. Sweden asked when he got there. Cath pulled out a black remote with one red button. She pushed it. "Let me out!" Barnabas yelled, shaking the coffin, as the sound of chains chaining someone was heard from the coffin. Both Cath and Edward thought that sounded sickening. Dr. Sweden unlocked the coffin to show Barnabas chained in. Then he pulled out a needle filled with grayish yellow liquid. Barnabas squirmed as the doctor put the needle in his neck before passing out cold. "Is he dead?" Edward asked slowly.


	3. Chapter 3 Catherine Leech: The vampire?

A wolf howled off in the distance. The forest cemetary was dark and dreadful once again. Fog was plentiful. Legend has it, that on Halloween night, in Leechvillie, there are those who come back from the dead.

Creak! An old wooden coffin near a dragon statue opened. Josette got out. "Barnabas?" she wondered out loud. Creak! Josette smiled at first, then frowned when she saw a black-haired girl getting out of a coffin not far away. That's when she stepped on it. The diary of Victoria Leech. When Josette picked up the book, a sudden gust of wind opened the book to one of the last pages. Josette began to read.

**Today was the first ever day I've ever been in the sunlight! It was the best 30 minutes and 40 seconds of my life!**

** From,**

** Catherine Sweden.**

** Two pictures fell out. One was a girl, who Josette guessed was Catherine, and a man. The other one was part of a file over Barnabas. Leaving the diary and pictures behind, Josette left the forest cemetary.**

* * *

Pain. That's what I felt. But not the kind that makes you hurt, but yet the kind that makes you tired and weak. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around my surroundings.


	4. Chapter 4: James Sweden's Story

I was in what seemed like an old run down hospital. "Hiss!" a boy's voice said from the other room, not far away. "No, no. You're not doing it right!" a girl's voice rang out from the same room as the boy's did.

I got up, winced, and slowly walked over to the room's doorway. It was the boy and girl that had captured me. They were also both wearing fake vampire costumes. The girl raised her black vampire cape to her eyes, lowered her eyes to level the cape, and uttered a low hiss. I had to admit, she wasn't that bad. The boy cheered. "Whoa, Catherine, that was great!" "Thank you, thank you," Catherine said, bowing and acting all formal.

"Listen Catherine, I know probably you don't want to, but would you like to go to the Halloween dance with me?" Catherine beamed. "Yes!" "Yah! I mean cool." Catherine frowned. "Edward, I work with you. I know you like me." Edward blushed. Catherine looked at her watch. "Come on! We're going to be late!" They rushed through the back door. "Wait! What about your fangs?" Edward voice rang. "I don't like them." "Okay. Let's go!"

"Bye kids!" a man yelled. I just now noticed the doctor that had gave me that, well, whatever that thing was. The painful scent of garlic made me take a few steps back. The doc walked into the room. He had garlic tied around his neck and was looking at it fondly, before noticing me. "Hello there." The doc took a small step forward. He had a hint of a British accent. I took a step back. The doc looked down at himself. Noticing the garlic, he quickly tore it off and threw it across the room.

"James Sweden." "Barnabas Collins." James raised his eyebrows, impressed. "I knew it was you when I got that blood sample. So why is a guy like you Barnabas, are in Leechvillie?" "Josette and I are looking for this legend healer." James nodded. "Well Barnabas, you came to the right place. Just sit down and I'll explain." I sat down. "I am the legend vampire healer. A vampire healer. In fact, the only one of its kind." "Really?" "Yes. Now let me explain. You see Barnabas; I was once a regular doctor. That was before I meet Catherine Leech. I was visiting my four year old kid in the forest cemetery. Of course, I had raw garlic around my neck. I love garlic. Anyway, when I was at my baby girl's grave, when I heard a brush move. I jumped. It was just a deer though. 'But then why, is it standing like that?' I thought. It was standing real weird. Then it fell to reveal a girl. I just stood there, stunned. She hissed, revealing fangs. That's when I bolted. Glancing back, I saw the vampire was now after me. That's when I remembered the garlic. I threw it at her. Some of the garlic's juice got into her mouth; which she swallowed. She then passed out cold. I healed her of vampirism." James smiled. "I adopted her six years ago." "What was inside that needle?" "Garlic. With a few injections and medince, you will become human again." "Thank you." "Well, I promised my daughter that I would come to their play, you want to come?" "Alright."


End file.
